


Decimos Hola con un Adiós

by Marururu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Sueños, cita en un sueño, date in a dream, dreams vs reality, marco's dead, onírico, realidad vs sueño, sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marururu/pseuds/Marururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean se encuentra con Marco en sus sueños todas las noches luego de que el chico de las pecas muriera, pero un día Jean decide tener una cita con su mejor amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decimos Hola con un Adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en la canción de Miyavi "Mata Yume de Aimashou", así que si le dan una escuchada o una miradita a la letra antes o después de leer el fic estaría genial <3\.   
> Este mismo fic está publicado en inglés, pero como mi soy nativa de español lo publico ahora en este idioma. En general los dos son lo mismo con un ligero cambio en algunas cosas.   
> Es cortiiiito, pero espero les guste y que contribuya un poco al jeanmarco en español <3.

―Bien, así que nos juntamos mañana en la noche en este mismo lugar a la misma hora, ¿verdad?.

 

―Sí― dijo Marco con esa sonrisa que amaba, y que él también sabía que lo hacía.

 

En realidad, estaba nervioso,  _muy_  nervioso. Era como la primera cita que íbamos a tener, pero él no sabía que iba a ser una cita real. Ya saben, soy un chico malo.

 

Me desperté ese día con ganas de que llegara la noche. ¡Juro que que el día más largo que jamás he vivido! Al menos la tarde pasó rápido y de la nada ya eran eso de las 10 de la noche.

 

11p.m.

 

12a.m.

 

1a.m.

 

Por fin había llegado el momento.

 

Si en la tarde estaba nervioso, ahora estaba muriendo por dentro y por fuera.

 

"Respira Jean, por el amor de Dios, ¡respira!", me dije a mi mismo, mientras me tiraba en la cama y esperaba, esperaba y esperaba.

 

Abrí los ojos y estaba ahí, frente a mí, con sus ojos café oscuro diciéndome buenas noches.

 

La cita fue como la planeé, y para mi sorpresa como Marco la había planeado también. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que él sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero lo sabía. Me conoce bien, realmente bien.

 

¿Cuánto lo quería? No tenía idea, hasta que Marco tomó mi cara con sus manos, me miró detenidamente y me besó. De hecho, había muchas cosas que yo no sabía, pero que él sí lo hacía. Él era… no lo sé, lo era todo; además, ese fue el beso más tierno que me han dado en mi vida, y ahí estaban sus labios, encima de los míos, mostrándome su cariño.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado así? Desde ese día nos reunimos cada día en mis sueños. Eso sí, la primera vez fue extraño a morir. ¿Puedes imaginar que tu mejor amigo –hasta ese momento- estuviese en tus sueños preguntándote como has estado? Yo no podía, pero ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin estos momentos.

 

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que escuché su voz diciendo ―es ridículo.

 

―¿Qué?―, le pregunté.

 

―Esto. Esto es ridículo, Jean―, y una sonrisa triste apareció en su cara, tristeza que se veía reflejada en sus ojos también. ―Es ridículo…

 

―¿Por qué dices eso ahora?

 

―Por que lo es, pero no puedo parar―, a lo cual lo miré con una expresión de confusión, pero no prestó atención a mi cara y continúo de todas formas. ―No puedo olvidar… no puedo olvidarte, Jean.

 

Quería abrazarlo, pero no lo hice. Soy tan idiota a veces. Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo.

 

Sus ojos reflejaban dolor, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Bien, había una cosa.

 

―Sonríe, porf-

 

―No puedo, Jean. Ni siquiera soy real, o sea, estoy en tu sueño, y los sueños no son reales, así que ni siquiera son verdaderos, y una persona no puede vivir una mentira toda su vida... ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Esto simplemente no puede ser.

 

―Estás equivocado. Para mí estos sueños son reales, son todo lo que tengo y es solo porque tu estás en ellos.

 

Al decirle esas palabras hizo algo similar a una sonrisa, pero se veía falsa. Estaba claro: no me creía. Pero luego lo hizo, sonrió y me creyó.

 

―Marco― empecé ―a pesar de que tu sonrisa, si se puede decir así, me preocupa, cuando estás conmigo amo ver esa sonrisa en ti― ¡Oh Dios! ¿Es que acaso puedes ser tan cursi cuando estás enamorado de alguien? Esas eran las líneas de la canción que era de nosotros, desde que estamos juntos, digo, juntos en estos sueños.

 

Me acuerdo como la descubrimos. Más bien como mi hermana la descubrió. Estaba súper emocionada por esta cancioncita y me pidió que la escuchara. Esa noche soñé con la canción, y como Marco estaba en el sueño, pues, ya saben, la escuchó, prestándole especial atención a la letra.

 

Sabía las líneas que seguían, pero se quedó en silencio. Solo se escuchó mi voz diciéndolas.

 

―Mis citas contigo empiezan con un  _buenas noches_ , y nos despedimos al decirnos  _buenos días_ ― y me miró. De seguro estaba cantando en su cabeza. Sus ojos… sus ojos en esos momentos decían más de lo que yo podría decirle en todos los sueños que nos quedan. ―Aunque este sea mi sueño, siempre depende de ti. Si te veo mañana sabes que no te dejaré ir nunca más.

 

Cuando terminé, sonrió, y era una sonrisa feliz. Siempre sonreía en esa parte, quizá lo hacía porque le recordaba a mí, con lo testarudo que soy, sonaba a amenaza quizás.

 

―Me importa una mierda que sea sólo un sueño.

 

Nuestras palabras favoritas, nuestra nueva promesa.

 

Y a mí no me importó, y a él tampoco nunca más le importó.

 

Estábamos juntos. Yo lo sabía, él lo sabía.

 

Lo sé.

 

 

Aunque esto sea solo un sueño, nos decimos  _hola_  con un  _buenas noches._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! <3 Si me dejan un comentario estaría muy feliz, y las criticas, comentarios, odio, amor, estaría bien recibido.


End file.
